


Seth, Wet

by orphan_account



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Urine Play, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire and Francis don't mind getting Seth wet!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Drink up."

Seth looks at his large glass still half full of iced tea. He gives the contents a swirl, listening to ice cubes clink together as his fingertips slide against the cool condensation. He's not certain that he's knows where this is going but here he is, in the Underwood's bedroom, sucking in his gut while his bladder protests faintly. Claire's clever hands work on his belt buckle, button and zipper.

"It's not too late to say no," she tells him firmly., waiting intently until Seth shivers.

"Yes. I want this. Yes, please. "

"So polite," the Vice President murmurs, sounding pleased. "You know this is a compliment, don't you?"

Seth nods, allowing himself to be guided onto their bed, the heavy layers of black plastic sheeting crackling beneath him. "Yes, Sir, M'am. Thank you."

He means it and he'll take anything they want to give him. He tells them so, earning indulgent smiles from the couple.

Claire climbs onto the bed, her body nude. She straddles Seth,sitting comfortably as she watches her husband strip.

"Do you know what this is?"Frank asks, bending to plug the object in, giving Seth a lovely view of his surprisingly shapely ass.

"A wand " Seth replies, brightening. "A Hitachi. "

"Very good. " Frank flips the switch, going straight for the high setting, joining them in bed after handing Claire a handful of worn towels, which she places in a line beside each knee.

"I'm sure we weren't the first to discover this little trick, " Frank tells Seth, his voice thick with desire, as is his dick.

 _Their_ dicks, because Seth is at full mast, his erection poking chummily against Claire's puffy, slippery lips.

"What's that, Sir?"

Frank strokes Claire's back before answering him, practically cooing with delight as she leans over Seth on her hands and knee, her small, tilted, pointing breasts brushing against the thick fluff of Seth's chest.

"Maybe it's that gushing thing that you see all the time in pornos, these days. But we think it's a little less complicated. At least for Claire."

Seth can't see but by the way she gasps, and from the sloppy, wet sounds, Frank's moving the buzzing vibrator along the cleft of Claire's sex. He's pretty sure when he feels her full body shiver, not to mention the sudden capture of his left nipple between her sharp white teeth.

"You can press against the clitoris directly, " Frank continues, absentmindedly sliding his spare hand between them to pet Seth's dick

"Yeah," Seth pants, growing more informal as the Underwoods do. "O...obvious. "

Frank nods, beaming, as if Seth is a particularly apt pupil. "But you can focus the vibrations elsewhere. The opening of the vagina, the anus, the urethra."

"It feels so good there," Claire confides. "But so messy."

"So messy," Frank agrees, chuckling. "Maybe it' sonly natural for the urethra to lose control from the pressure, the vibration. But it only happens while Claire's coming. Liquid, piss we guess, comes shooting out of her like a hot Niagara Falls. "

Seth moans, wanting it, needing it - to watch her come while her hot shower hits his poor, aching dick, fragrant rivulets bathing his balls.

"So, shall we make a little mess?" asks Frank,already backing up behind her, spreading Claire's labia so that he can mash the vibrating head just below her clit.

"F...Francis! " she wails, her sharp, triumphant how's of pleasure so loud that Seth is suddenly afraid that the Secret Service sentries will hear. But he forgets everything when her piss hits him, an unexpectedly hard blast that seems endless, burning hot and torrential. He's ready to come but suddenly Frank's squeezing him, tight at the base, tilting his erection upward as Claire slides down it, taking everything Seth can give her.

Seth comes, his sticky white stuff mingling with the wash from Claire's pussy as he slides out of her, exhausted. Frank slides into place, pumping hard into her and with a soft, satisfied little grunt, he adds his own copious load to the frothy mixture. Turning off the loudly buzzing machine for now, the Vice President collapses next to them, mindless of the damp.

"Towel?" Seth asks after several long minutes always so eager to assist his demanding boss and his lovely wife.

 


	2. Chapter 2

It doesn't take long for habits to form, especially when the reward is so great. And no one ever said that Seth Grayson wasn't an apt pupil, learning not to flinch when the bathroom door opens and closes, when the First Lady's slender hand reaches between his already open flies, withdrawing his ten inch slab of manhood. He has to brace himself, one hand against the cool tiles as she gives him a friendly tug, her face remaining as firm and composed, as if she's addressing the United Nations instead of aiming Seth's dick towards the white ceramic urinal.

It doesn't take long for habits to form, like drinking bottle after bottle of water; conspicuously if Claire were to walk into the room, both pretending not to notice as he drains one and opens another. But the hardest thing to learn is to simply let go, to allow her complete control. Mentally, he's there but his body sometimes hesitates. No matter, she's patient, never hurried and before long Seth's stream starts, his piss a pale yellow because he's hydrated so well, barely smelling of anything. It comes out in a hard burst at first but Claire's learned to compensate, her hand relaxing as he grows drained, a quiet gust of relief, barely audible as he tapers off to a few tiny drops, which she expertly shakes from his tip. That's when she smiles, as she tucks him back into his pants, turning to wash her hand while Seth tries to regain his equilibrium. 

"Thank you, M'am," he tells her earnestly, watching for a gentle nod and an even softer, "Good boy," that always follows.


End file.
